The Story of Joey the Kangaroo
Joey can't jump, so he gets help from Ribbit the Frog. He helps him jump with a pair of lost boots from a billabong. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a bad feeling what she has done in school today. Ribbit cheers her up with a story about a kangaroo with the inability to jump. Story One morning, Joey was raised by her mother Janet. She meets up with Julie and Janice about introducing their sons. The young kangaroos begin to practice for jumping as spring arrives. Joey, however, is still unable to jump. This makes his mum and dad so disappointed that Joey is unable to jump. He ends up sulking near a lake, which makes two eyes appear. The eyes reveal to be a frog named Ribbit (who is the narrator). He gives Joey a pair of boots for him to jump, much like Ribbit in his childhood needed them. The boots worked, which made Joey jump. The next day, the event begins with all the marsupials waiting for their young to jump. This event is held by a platypus who is the announcer of the event. All the young marsupials jump over the bar that is carried by parrots. Joey finally jumps over the highest bar with his boots. Mr. Platypus says that the boots can't be used. Joey finally jumps over the bar without his boots. The parent marsupials are pleased for his high jump. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with the story. She and Ribbit begin jumping over a snake (used as a jump rope). Lucy doesn't want to go to bed yet. She is grabbed by Georgina that it is bedtime. Ribbit and the other animals begin to say "Good night" to her. First Appearances * Ribbit the Frog * Joey the Kangaroo * Janet the Kangaroo * Julie the Kangaroo * Jimmy the Kangaroo * Janice the Kangaroo * Janice's triplets * Elvis the Kangaroo * Mr. Platypus * King Snake (faceless, no lines) Gallery Ep 3 2.jpg Ep 3 3.jpg Ep 3 4.jpg Ep 3 5.jpg Ep 3 6.jpg Ep 3 7.jpg Ep 3 8.jpg Julie.jpg Ep 3 9.jpg Ep 3 10.jpg Ep 3 11.jpg Ep 3 12.jpg Janice.jpg Ep 3 13.jpg Ep 3 14.jpg Ep 3 15.jpg Ep 3 16.jpg Ep 3 17.jpg Ep 3 18.jpg Ep 3 19.jpg Ep 3 20.jpg Ep 3 21.jpg Ep 3 22.jpg Ep 3 23.jpg Ep 3 24.jpg Ep 3 25.jpg Ep 3 26.jpg Ep 3 27.jpg|"Oh, my! Oh, my! It's getting a bit wet down here. The rainy season must be earlier this year." Ribbit Face.jpg Ep 3 28.jpg Ribbit.jpg|Hey there, little 'roo! Don't cry! Ep 3 29.jpg Ribbit Eating Fly.jpg Ep 3 30.jpg Ep 3 31.jpg Ep 3 32.jpg Ep 3 33.jpg Ep 3 34.jpg Ep 3 35.jpg Ep 3 36.jpg Ep 3 37.jpg Ep 3 38.jpg Ep 3 39.jpg Ep 3 40.jpg Ep 3 41.jpg Ep 3 42.jpg Ep 3 43.jpg Ep 3 44.jpg Ep 3 45.jpg Ep 3 46.jpg Ep 3 47.jpg|QUIET!!! Mister P.jpg Ep 3 48.jpg Ep 3 49.jpg Ep 3 50.jpg Ep 3 51.jpg Ep 3 52.jpg Ep 3 53.jpg Ep 3 54.jpg Ep 3 55.jpg Ep 3 56.jpg Ep 3 57.jpg Jimmy.jpg Ep 3 58.jpg Ep 3 59.jpg Joey Jumps With Boots.jpg Ep 3 60.jpg Ep 3 61.jpg Ep 3 62.jpg Ep 3 63.jpg Joey.jpg Ep 3 64.jpg Ep 3 65.jpg Ep 3 66.jpg Ep 3 67.jpg Ep 3 68.jpg Ep 3 69.jpg Ep 3 70.jpg Ep 3 71.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first episode in which the story takes place in another setting that is not Africa. See also * A book based on the episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Ribbit told the story